


Amor

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fireplaces, Gentle Sex, Hotels, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Tender Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: You sneak Flaco into Strawberry's hotel for a hot bath, and as always, one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Flaco Hernández/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a request. I love this big boy so much!! I've not written any tender/loving stuff before, it's always dirty and sinful, so this was a nice change :^)
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter are @MALLR4TS

Trying to sneak Flaco into Strawberry was... hard. More than hard. He's a big guy and a heavily wanted man, but you both waited till the dead of night and had him sneak in and head straight upstairs whilst you distracted the receptionist with some silly nonsense, though he was definitely suspicious. How he got past the Sheriff's office was unbelievable, but the law in this town seems to constantly be asleep, so you're not really surprised.

Either way, he's here now, settling into the tub whilst you finish stripping off your clothes, leaving them on a chair in the corner of the room. You turn to face the bath and Flaco's already staring at you, his arms resting on the brim of the tub with that mischievous look on his face.

"What?" you ask as you approach him. 

"Nothing, nothing," Flaco shakes his head, shuffling back in the tub so you have room to climb in. 

"You have that look on your face, Flaco," you tell him as you step in, trying to not tread on Flacos legs, even though he takes up far too much room.

"I was just admiring you," Flaco shrugs.

"Admiring, sure. I know what you're thinking," you say as you settle down, lying back against Flacos' broad, hairy chest, one of his arms coming to rest around your waist.

"And what would I be thinking? hm?" Flaco asks you, placing a gentle kiss on your temple as you lie your head back on his shoulder, enjoying the bubbles resting along your chest.

"I'll have to find out, wont I?" 

"You will, if you're patient," Flaco teases, kissing your temple again.

"I'm always patient. You on the other hand, hm, not so much," you tell him as your eyes fall shut.

"Hey, I am patient... when I need to be," Flaco replies, his thumb rubbing gently against your waist.

"Sure, sure," you shake your head. Flaco lets out a chuckle as he leans his head back against the brim of the bath, closing his eyes and enjoying your company. 

The fire is lit, the room glowing a dim orange shade as it's the only source of light. It's begun to rain outside, and you can hear the faint pitter-patter sound tapping on the window. There's a glass of champagne each on the bath rack, and you peek an eye open so you can lean forward and take a glass, resting back against your lover as you take a sip. 

You keep one hand on your drink, the other resting on Flacos thigh as you gently move your hand up and down him, enjoying the sturdiness of his structure. The two of you spend some time just relaxing, enjoying not being shivering up in the mountains despite having a hundred layers on. Maybe the two of you should do this more often, or move down to Thieves Landing where Flaco can move about so freely. The law dare not go there, though the Pinkertons might, but that's a discussion you'll have with him another day.

You finish off your glass, leaning forward to place it back on the rack. As you lean back, Flaco puts his hand back around your waist, but he quickly trails down south. Your legs are already slightly parted, so Flaco's fingers easily slide onto your clit and begin to rub firmly. 

The plan was to bring him down here so he could enjoy a hot bath, but of course, the two of you knew exactly what else was going to happen. A sigh escapes your lips as Flaco continues to tease you, taking his time to slowly insert his trigger finger into you, the tip of it rough from all those years of gunslinging, which only seems to satisfy you even more.

He gently hums as you moan, dipping his head down to kiss along your neck, his other hand softly holding your jaw as he tilts your head to the side.

"Amor?" Flaco gently sighs. 

"Mhmm?" you ask. 

"You're far too good for an old man like me. Dragging me down that mountain just so you can give me a bath. And to think, when I first met you I called you a cabrona. Looks like I'm the cabrón for not letting you drag me here sooner, hm?" Flaco tells you between kisses. 

"You're not a cabrón, Flaco. A grumpy old man, yes, but not a cabrón," you softly reply, your eyes falling shut as you enjoy the way Flacos moustache brushes against your neck, his finger still curling inside of you. 

"What's the difference?" Flaco asks with a soft chuckle, sliding another finger into you, pushing a louder moan from your lips. 

"One of them is you, and the other is me," you laugh. 

"You're a grumpy old man?" Flaco laughs back, placing a kiss upon your temple. 

"I will be if you don't stop teasing me."

"One of me is already enough. Come on, get out of the bath," Flaco orders you as he slips his fingers out, smiling at the way you whimper. 

"Why?" 

"I've been eyeing up that rug in front of the fireplace as soon as we walked in here. A more romantic setting than that derelict cabin in the snow, don't you think?" 

"Oh?" you smile as you look over your shoulder at him. "You're in a romantic mood?" you tease.

"I am," Flaco tells you as he leans forward and steals a kiss. "Now get out of the bath so I can make love to you!" 

How could you deny such a request? You climb out of the bath, thankful that you hadn't got your hair wet yet as that was always a pain to deal with. Flaco joins you by the fire, sitting beside you, propping himself up with one hand, the other resting on your thigh. He quick to steal more kisses from you, the kisses quickly turning into a make-out session. 

Your lips are still occupied as Flaco lays you down, pinning himself over you. His hand slowly slides down your body, admiring every part of you, taking his time to reach your thigh that he wraps around his waist. The kiss breaks with a pair of moans as he slides into you, his hand trailing up and down your thigh as the other one keeps himself pinned up.

"Always so tight," Flaco sighs as he kisses along your collarbone, slowly rolling his hips against yours, giving you time to relax as his length stretches you out.

Once you're ready, you softly ask Flaco to start moving. He's usually so rough and feral, pounding you with all of his might, but tonight was different. Flaco continues to kiss all over your body, his moustache softly brushing against your damp skin as he slowly fuck you. Flaco feels romantic, sensual, as he makes love to you against an open fire, the heat of the flames and Flaco's large body keeping you warm.

Within time, Flaco picks up the pace, though there's still a perfect roll to his hips, hitting your core with every thrust. Chills continue to trail down your spine, your orgasm building up slowly. Your eyes fall shut as you roll your head back against the rug, moaning loudly and squirming underneath him. Flaco moans at the sight of you enjoying his company; the sight of you alone is always more than enough to get Flaco off, but to see you like this, and to know that Flaco's the cause behind it makes his heart ache for you more than it already does. 

"Flaco," you moan, catching his attention as he lifts his head to look at you. 

"Hermosa," he sighs. "So beautiful." 

Your eyes open as Flaco speaks. His usually swept-back hair is falling forward against his eyes, so you move your hand from around his neck to brush your fingers along his hair, holding it off his face. He gives you a warm smile. You can tell how much he adores you just from his eyes, always dark and full of lust.

Your other hand comes up to cup his jaw, pulling him down against your lips once more. He slows his thrusts so he can kiss you, enjoying the taste of cheap champagne on your lips as it mixes with his tobacco flavoured ones. His hips pick up their pace again, and Flaco has to break the kiss to let out a moan, dipping his head down to rest in the curve of your neck.

"You seem different tonight, my love. Are you alright?" you ask your sweetheart. 

Flaco moves his head back up to look down at you, propping himself up on one elbow as his other hand continues to trail along your thigh, often finding its way to your ass and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm perfecto. I just..." Flaco trails off, his thrusts coming to a halt as his eyes wandering off to gaze at the fire. You cup his cheek and Flaco moves his head against your hand, his eyes coming back to meet yours. "Do you realize how much you mean to me?" Flaco asks. 

"What's brought this out?" you giggle, moving your hand off his cheek to brush his hair off his face again. 

"Ah, I don't know! Maybe it's the setting, enjoying a bath with you then making love to you by the fire," Flaco shrugs. "Maybe it's the fact that you look so good tonight. You always look good and you know it, but... I don't know," Flaco shakes his head.

"I know what you're trying to say," you inform him. 

"Good, good. Maybe it's because it's our anniversary, and I just... I dread to think where I'd be without you, amor," Flaco tells you as he takes your hand from his hair, kissing along your knuckles. 

"Don't think about it then. I'm right here," you smile at him.

Flaco places your hand back on his cheek, his hair now falling to the side, mostly out of his face. Your thumb rubs against his thick skin, over his wrinkles and the little scars he's gained from over the years.

"Te amo tanto," Flaco warmly tells you, his words coming straight from his heart. 

"Yo también te amo," you reply. Flaco always grins whenever he hears you speak his native tongue. 

You picked up a few phrases here and there, and the first time Flaco heard you speak Spanish was when you called a stranger a 'hijo de perra' after they shot a hole in your hat. Flaco let out a heavy laugh, grinning from ear to ear as he told you over and over how good it was to hear you speaking his language. After that, Flaco would teach you phrases here and there, his phrases becoming more intimate when the two of you finally got together. 

Flaco leans down to give you another kiss as he picks up his thrusts again. He moves his head to rest in the curve of your neck, enjoying the way your hands roam his broad shoulders. You move one hand from him to rub at your clit, softly moaning. 

"Flaco, cum inside me, please," you beg. 

"Are you sure?" Flaco asks, his lips against your neck. 

"Yes," you reply with a small nod, wrapping your legs around his waist, pulling him into you more. 

"You're spoiling me here, chica," Flaco chuckles.

Within a few more thrusts your walls tighten around Flacos length, moaning and shaking as your orgasm hits you. Flaco does the same, thrusting his cock deep inside of you as he spills his load. Flaco moves his head up to kiss you, both of you moaning between kisses as you ride your highs. Your ankles cross, keeping him deep inside of you as Flaco moves his hand off your thigh to cup the back of your head. 

Once the two of you have calmed down, Flaco rolls off you, slipping out as he lays on his back beside you. Both of you spend some time just lying there, catching your breaths, and enjoying each other's company. 

"I still need to wash you," you tell Flaco as you tilt your head to kiss his shoulder.

"Aye, I really am a dirty boy now, aren't I?" Flaco asks with a chuckle. 

"You're always a dirty boy," you joke.

You're the first to get up, picking yourself up from the floor. You check the bathwater and surprisingly, it's still warm, so you climb in, urging Flaco to do the same. He groans but gets up, shuffling in behind you. 

Both of you take your time washing each other, often getting distracted by kisses but eventually, you're both finally clean. Once you're dry and ready for bed, you head to your hotel room, enjoying the space the double bed provides. Although you enjoyed being snuggled up to Flaco in his single bed every night, it was always nice to have some extra room, along with a nice mattress and warm covers. 

Flaco snuggles up to you for a change, resting his head against your chest as you attempt to wrap your arms around him, though he's a little too big as your fingertips barely meet. Both of you fall asleep within minutes, more than satisfied with your anniversary treat, and looking forward to another round when morning comes.


End file.
